


who thinks that you're one of a kind

by jojotxt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Makeup, theyre Engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt/pseuds/jojotxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus becomes fascinated with mettaton's makeup</p>
            </blockquote>





	who thinks that you're one of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> *lifts m leggy up real far* boys in makeup  
> also sorry this is garbage im in a big writing slump atm so im just *jazz hands*  
> title is from somebody loves you by betty who  
> **my tumblr url has changed check the notes at the bottom fr the url**  
> nyway  
> take this shit

It was subtle at first; the lingering looks when Mettaton would apply his mascara, the small touches he would give to the eyeliner tubes when he thought Mettaton wasn’t looking, the mysterious disappearance of his favorite pink MAC lipstick… Papyrus thought he was sneaky, but Mettaton was nothing but perceptive.

“Papy darling,” Mettaton hummed as Papyrus walked into their shared bathroom to brush his teeth. “I can’t seem to locate a certain tube of lipstick.” He noted the way Papyrus stilled for a bit before reaching for his toothbrush. “Which is odd because—as you know—I have a tendency to keep inventory of _all_ my cosmetics, as to make sure nothing like this would happen.” He reached over and plucked a nude colored lipstick from his container, and neatly applied it over his lips. Mettaton also noted the way Papyrus was oddly silent. “So,” He blotted his lips when he was finished and look over at his fiancé. “You wouldn’t happen to know where it is, would you?” He gave a sweet smile.

Papyrus coughed and vigorously brushed his teeth. “No idea,” he mumbled through his brushing. “I guess you jus’ lost it? Maybe Burgerpants batted it off the counter.”

Mettaton hummed and lifted himself onto the counter. “Well, that seems unlikely as well, considering Burgerpants is too fat to jump onto this high of a counter.” Mettaton leaned in and smirked. “And I don’t just _lose_ things, dear. You know me better than that.”

Papyrus gulped and avoided eye contact. “Well… there’s a first time for everything.” He leaned down and washed out his mouth and toothbrush.

Mettaton scooted closer so that when Papyrus lifted himself back to his height, he was inches away from him. Papyrus jolted at the sudden closeness. Mettaton could feel the heat radiating off of Papyrus, and he could smell the minty toothpaste he had just used.

“Now you see, Papy,” Mettaton smiled. “I don’t think you’re being completely truthful with me.” He leaned in so their noses were touching. “And I don’t like liars.”

Papyrus jumped back suddenly. “I-I-I have _no_ idea w-where your lipstick has gone! I a-am deeply s-sorry!” Papyrus bowed and awkwardly waddled out the door, beet red. Mettaton pouted and looked at the doorway where his fiancé had shuffled out. He hummed. “Now, this won’t do. Not at all.”

* * *

Mettaton soon forgot about the occurrence, until he noticed Papyrus staring at him while he applied some strawberry sorbet EOS lip balm onto his lips. He looked over at Papyrus, who then whipped his head away and became very interested in his phone.

Mettaton smirked and put the cap back on his lip balm. He looked over at Papyrus and feigned a shocked expression. “My goodness!” he shrieked.

Papyrus jumped and look over at Mettaton with wide eyes. “What?”

“Your lips! They are a _disaster_!” Mettaton brought Papyrus’ face down to his level, his hands smushing the sides of his face. “This will not do at all!”

“Huh?” is all Papyrus was able to manage to get out before Mettaton softly nudged him onto the toilet seat.

“Your lips are _dry as bone_ , darling!” Mettaton sighed. He reached over and brought a typical, unused tube of lip balm. “You need to take better care of them!” He took off the cap and used one hand to make Papyrus’ lips pucker out.

“Uh…”

“Hush now, I’m doing you a favor.” Mettaton gently applied the lip balm along Papyrus’ lower lip and brought it up in a smooth circle to his upper lip. After a few more soft coatings, Mettaton leaned back. “There,” he smiled. “All better.”

Papyrus reached up and felt his lips. “It’s sticky,” he noted, but not unhappily.

Mettaton laughed. “Well, yes. But it’s for the best. Your lips were so chapped! Just apply this once a day, alright!” Then he gave a stern glare. “And no more picking at your lips! That won’t help them heal properly!” He opened up one of Papyrus’ hands and dropped the lip balm in it. “And this is yours to keep, so don’t lose it!”

Papyrus gaped and looked down at the tube in his hands. He bit his lip, but then quickly pressed his lips together. A small smile crept onto his face. “Thank you,” he said gently.

Mettaton smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

“Hey Mettaton, what does that do?”

Mettaton peeked over at Papyrus, who was look over at him from his perch on the counter. “Wha—this?” He waved his blemish crème in his hand. “This hides those nasty little red spots all over my face.” He continued applying the crème. “A star can’t go out in the world looking like a pizza, you know?”

“Pizza is good, though.” Papyrus tilted his head in confusion.

Mettaton laughed. “Yes, well. That is true. But some people think pizza is gross and tend to let their opinion be known. In terribly rude ways, too.”

“Who cares what they think then?” Mettaton blinked and looked over at Papyrus, who was looking at his own freckle-covered reflection. _Oh_. He looked over at Mettaton. “They’re just a small part of a huge world that likes pizza. In fact, I think pizza is great. I _love_ pizza.”

Mettaton pursed his lips and looked down at his hands. He laughed gently. “Thank you, Papy.”

* * *

“I didn’t know this is where you bought all your makeup, Mettaton!” Papyrus gaped at the colorful array of lipsticks and eyeliners in front of him. “They all seem so fancy and expensive!”

Mettaton giggled and crouched down to grab some foundation from the bottom shelf. “Well, I have to look glamorous, and I certainly can’t afford such pricy glamor!” He picked out the lightest tone and placed in in his basket. “So for now, drug store makeup and the occasional splurge of fancy makeup does me just fine!”

Mettaton took a tube of purple lipstick off of the shelf and chucked it in the basket as well. He hummed as he looked around the store. “Do you think we could use some more paper towels? Last time I checked we only had a few rolls left…” When he didn’t receive an answer, he looked over at Papyrus, only to find him glaring intensely at a tube of bright red lipstick. Mettaton hummed and looked away, smiling. “Papy darling?” Papyrus jumped at the sound of his nickname and looked over at the other. “Will you be a dear and fetch us some paper towels?”

Papyrus grinned and nodded. “Yeah! Be right back!” He jogged away, leaving Mettaton alone with the makeup.

Quickly, he took the tube of red lipstick off the shelf and placed it in the basket.

* * *

It had been about a month from the first incident, when Mettaton finally broke down.

They were standing in front of the long mirror in their bathroom, Mettaton’s phone playing soft music in the background. Mettaton was lining his eyes, while Papyrus watched, his gaze burning holes into the side of Mettaton’s face.

It was kind of annoying.

When he finished his eyes, Mettaton sighed. “Darling, is there something wrong?”

Papyrus jolted. “Wh—NO! I’m just… um…”

“You keep staring at me, especially when I’m doing makeup. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Papyrus bit his lips and looked at the ground. He seemed to contemplate something for a few moments before slumping his shoulders and shaking his head. “No… not really.”

Mettaton huffed and put his hand on his curved hips. “Well that’s a load of shit.”

Papyrus made a weird squawking noise—Mettaton rarely cursed—and gaped at him. “Wh—”

“If you want me to do your makeup, you can just _ask_ you know!”

Papyrus shut his mouth and a blush crawled up his neck. “I… uh… erm…” He cleared his throat. “How did you know?”

Mettaton sighed and smiled. “You’re not very subtle, you know.”

“Oh…” Papyrus looked up hesitantly. “So um… will you?”

Mettaton gave Papyrus a dazzling smile and held out his hand. “Come on, love. Let’s make you a star.”

* * *

“Papy dear _please_ stop moving I need this eyeliner to be _perfect_ , okay! Absolutely perfect!”

“But it tickles!”

“I don’t care!”

* * *

“Your skin is too dark for my concealer and foundation, but that’s alright. Your skin is flawless, it’s so unfair.”

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

“Your lashes are even longer with this mascara; I hate this. Why are you so perfect?”

“I ask myself that question every day.”

* * *

Mettaton brought Papyrus’ face close to his. “Alright, now I just need to apply this lipstick.” He reached over and took out the candy red lipstick he had bought from the drugstore just a few weeks ago. He opened the cap and smoothly applied to makeup to Papyrus’ lips. Mettaton smiled at the smoothness of Papyrus’ lips, knowing that he probably applied the lip balm he gave him on them three times a day.

After blotting the lipstick and makeup sure there were no stray marks on Papyrus’ face or teeth, Mettaton leaned back and smiled at his masterpiece.

“So? How do I look?” Papyrus asked nervously, opening his eyes.

Mettaton looked over Papyrus’ face, the way the nude colored eye shadow blended in well with Papyrus’ skin, and the way that the eyeliner accentuated the shape of his eyes. He looked at how long his eyelashes looked, and how the subtle contouring and highlighting he had done made Papyrus’ face look softer. And the red lipstick pulled it all together, making Papyrus look…

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is amedala (im in star wars heck)


End file.
